


All the World's a Stage...

by WeasleyLover10



Series: Civil War is Coming. [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War, F/M, Still think we're all going to be sobbing messes at this movie, enjoy people!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeasleyLover10/pseuds/WeasleyLover10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little look at Steve, Sarah and the Avengers pre-Civil War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the World's a Stage...

They were never an ordinary couple. Maybe at some point in his life, before he went under the ice, he wanted that white picket fence. But not anymore. Now, he lived in a different world.

That didn’t mean however, that if she asked, he wouldn’t give her whatever she wanted. If she wanted that white picket fence, he would drop everything. But to quote her, their lives weren’t really conducive to “the white picket fence and all that crap.”

It was 4 am and Steve was wide awake. Granted they had both just gone to bed about two hours ago but for some strange reason he had woken back up. He started to trace little patterns down her spine, causing her to stir.

“Sarah.” He whispered, placing a kiss on the temple that was resting on his chest.

He felt her nose twitch against his chest hair.

“Babe.” He said, one had leaving her lower back to play with the wedding bands that she always made sure to put on her ring finger whenever they were alone.

“Mm. Sleeping.” She said, her voice crackling with sleep.

His hand continued to travel further and further down her back while the other tangled in her hair, tugging lightly.

“Dammit Rogers.” She said, her lips placing a kiss on his chest as she shifted her body weight.

“What can I say? I can’t resist you Mrs. Rogers.”

Steve rolled them over, pinning her hands above her head.

“The others would never believe me if I told them that you couldn’t even let me sleep for two hours before you wanted sex again.”

He chuckled darkly, kissing her navel.

“You’re right. They never will.” He said a devious smirk on his face as he hooked her legs over his shoulders.

“God.” She sighed, bracing her hands against the headboard of their bed.

She desperately tried to control her powers but sometimes when her emotions were in overdrive she lost control. She honestly hated it and found it a bit of a nuisance. All she wanted to do was to be able to enjoy this time with her husband without forcing a projection into his mind.

After what blissfully felt like ages, Steve slowly rolled off her.

“You’ve tired me out doll.”

She giggled, rolling her own body over so that she could rest her chin on his chest.

“You’re the one who woke me up, babe.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” He said, smiling at her.

“We’ve got work to do in the morning you know?” She said, starting to nod off.

“Don’t remind me. I wish we could just stay here like this. You and me.”

She stilled for a moment.

“We could, you know. If you really wanted to. But I don’t think you could ever do that Steve.”

“If you asked me, I would.” He said, seriously.

“What about Bucky? Could actually just stop looking for him?” She said, a bitter tone in her voice.

“I thought you were ok with that.” Steve said, trying not to start another fight over the missing assassin.

“I am. I’ve told you that. Just forget I said anything.”

“Sar. Talk to me.” He said pulling a piece of hair off of her damp forehead.

“I just hope you know that you may not be able to find him. And even if you do, he may not be the man you remember.”

“I know that. I do. I just- I owe it to him to try.”

She smiled and raised her thumb up to his face, trailing from his temple to the bottom of his jaw.

“You’re a good man Steve Rogers. You truly are. I’m so happy to be your wife. At the end of the day, I’ll always support you.”

“I love you.” He said kissing the crown of her head.

She snuggled into his chest, eyes slowly drifting shut as he wrapped an arm around her bare waist.

* * *

Sarah knew she was ill. She just kept hoping that maybe it would go away. She typed rapidly on her Stark-made laptop, answering a few annoying emails from senators and the like. She zoned out mid-type, her hand drifting to her lower abdomen.

They were in a bit of damage control after the disaster with Bucky and she was trying to control it as best as she could. She was still baffled that they hadn’t caught Barnes yet, part of her knew that it was coming.

But if how she was feeling was any indication something had to give soon. Suddenly the screen on her laptop turned blue.

“Awww dammit.” She whined, holding down the power button hoping that something would happen. Welp. Now she had no choice but to head to Stark tower.

She got up and wandered into the training room where Sam was exercising with a punching bag.

“Wilson. Where’s Cap?”

“He didn’t tell you?” He said, wiping his face with a towel.

She shook her head.

“He went out somewhere, didn’t tell me where. What’s up?”

“My computer crashed so that means I gotta take a quinjet to Stark tower. You have anything you need Tony to do?”

“Have him take a look at my phone would ya? It’s been weird lately.”

“Sure thing.”

He tossed his phone to her from his bag on the floor. She deftly caught it in her hand and giving him a joking salute which he returned chuckling.

* * *

“Hello, Mrs. Rogers. Mister Stark is in the lab waiting for you.”

“Thanks Friday. And I thought Tony told you not to call me Mrs. Rogers.”

“He did Ma’am. But he thought it best to call you Mrs. Rogers when you were not in mixed company.”

“Hmmm. Well that’s nice of Stark I suppose.”

The elevator stopped on her floor as the doors opened.

“Mrs. Capsicle. What can I do for you?”

“First, I thought I said that Friday shouldn’t call me Mrs. Rogers. And second, I’ve got a busted laptop and Sam’s phone has been acting up apparently.”

“Oh calm down Moody. But I’ll take a look at ‘em.” He said with an outstretched hand.

She placed them into his grip.

“So how you feeling Sar?”

“I’m alright Tony. How’re you? Pepper?”

“Good. Good.” He said, tinkering with the phone and laptop.

He handed Sarah Sam’s phone.

“Simple fix. You sure you’re ok Sarah?”

She crossed her arms irritatedly over her chest.

“Something you know that I don’t Tony?”

He tapped at the laptop for a few more minutes.

“I always have Friday to scan everyone when they come into the building.”

“I know that Tony.”

“Yeah and she picked up on something.”

“Just tell me Stark.” She said, for some reason really irritated.

He stopped messing with the laptop which he hadn’t done since she handed it to him. He looked her right in the eye.

“You’re pregnant Sar.”

She felt all the energy drain out of her body. A range of emotions flew through her, more emotions in one instance than she had felt in a long time. Her hand drifted to her abdomen, cupping her unborn child.

“You…you ok?” Tony asked, clearly unsure how to react to her response.

“Yeah. I mean…I had my suspicions. Does Friday know how far along I am?”

“Friday?”

“A month, Sir.”

“What are you gonna do?”

“Tell my Husband. Sooner rather than later obviously.”

“Good. Well, laptops all set. And congratulations. Give my regards to Cap.”

She hugged him tightly, goodbye.

“Thanks Tony.”

He looked a little flustered at her hug.

“Of course. Of course. Talk to you soon?”

“Definitely.”

* * *

She was pregnant. She couldn’t believe it. She had been suspicious lately seeing as she had felt ill and her period was a few weeks late. But what with the debacle with Barnes she’d just put it down to stress.

She wasn’t sure how Steve was going to feel about it. She was ecstatic of course albeit a little worried about how she could carry a child while being an Avenger but ecstatic nonetheless. Steve on the other hand worried her. She knew he had wanted kids, he had told her so, but she was never sure if he had meant now or before he went into the ice. 

She knew that ever since the battle with Ultron he’d been uneasy with the idea of domestic life. But regardless, he loved her and had married her anyway. They just had never talked about children. If any thing they both had an unspoken agreement that it was too dangerous.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the shrill ring of her phone. She rolled her eyes at the caller ID.

“Hey Birdbrain. I’m already on my way back.”

* * *

A few weeks later and she still hadn’t told Steve. She had barely seen him since she had found out. He was constantly out looking for Bucky leaving her in charge of the Avengers in his absence. Practically the only time she was with him was when they shared a bed at night but even then he was always gone first thing in the morning with barely a kiss goodbye.

“Cap gone again?” Sam asked, munching on a bowl of cereal.

“Yup.” She said, pulling the orange juice out of the fridge.

“You ok Sar?” Sam questioned, eyeing her worriedly.

She was about to just spill her guts to Sam, tell him about the baby, when her phone rang. She didn’t recognize the number and frowned.

“Hello?”

“Is this Sarah Collins better known as Amore?”

It still terrified her that her identity was public now. She wasn’t used to it.

“Depends on who’s asking.”

“This is General Thaddeus Ross. We need you as well as the rest of the Avengers to meet at these coordinates that I am sending to you.”

“Why aren’t you contacting Captain Rogers about this? I’m not in command.”

“You’re his second aren’t you? Well you and Mr. Wilson that is. Besides. He’s already here.”

Her eyes widen in alarm. She motioned to Sam by flashing her open hand towards him, their mutual signal for ‘Shit has hit the fan’. He ran out of the room. Sarah cleared her throat.

“Understood Sir. We’ll…we’ll be there.”

He hung up on her.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy another one! This too has been just sitting on my computer so!


End file.
